visions_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Talent Show Part 2
'' THE DRAGON TALENT SHOW PART 2'' ''The events of this part of the Dragon Talent Show happen one moon(1 month) after the end of part one. Part one was just the characters deciding what to do. Part two is when the actual talent show starts. ---- Visionseeker: (*looks at her scroll*) Hmm, who goes first? Shadethrower: Me! Me! Ooooh, pick me! Visionseeker: Hmmmm, how about............ Mightyclaws? Shadethrower: WHAT?!?! DO YOU NOT SEE ME WAVING MY TALON IN THE AIR?!?!?! Visionseeker: Quiet Sasha. You'll discourage him. Shadethrower: DON'T CALL ME SASHA Visionseeker: Yes yes whatever. Mightyclaws: Me? What am I supposed to do? Visionseeker: That's your problem, not mine. Azure: Ooooooo, SAVAGE!!!!!!!!!!! Snowdrift: Be quiet. Hurricane: DON'T YOU DARE BAD-MOUTH AZURE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Azure: Hurricane, It's fine. Shadowstriker: Oooooooooooooooo, Hurricane"s got a boooooooooooooooooooooyfriend, Hurricane's got a boooooooooooooyfriend. Azure: Dude. Stop. Hurricane: YEAH. STOP. Visionseeker: EVERYONE! SHUT UP ALREADY! Shadethrower: NO YOU SHUT UP! Visionseeker: I can't. I have to run the show. Hurricane: Ooooooo, roasted! Shadethrower: (*slinks back into the corner with his baseball bat*) Mightyclaws: (*walks onto the stage*) I am going to draw. Whiteout: Artists and kettles together! Definitely azure. Moonwatcher: Aren't you supposed to be dead? Azure: Hm? Am I needed? Visionseeker: I brought her back to life with my author magic. Darkstalker: She means the color you nincompoop. Hurricane: NO BAD-MOUTHING MY AZURE!!!!!!!!!! Azure: I am not yours. Stop calling me yours. Visionseeker: NO YELLING AT MY DARKSTALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mightyclaws: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! 'Everyone shuts up.' 'Mightyclaws whips out a canvas and starts drawing and everyone strains to see what it is.' Mightyclaws:(*shows it to them*) Voila! Whiteout: WHAT. Mindreader: GASP. It's a BANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Visionseeker: IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whiteout: The blossoms to bloom have slapped me in the face. Azure: (*eats his Ramen Noodles*) Visionseeker: Okay then. Next up is................... KINKAJOU! Glory: What's a Kinkajou? Kinkajou: (*cries because her beloved queen doesn't know who she is. Starflight: The kinkajou, or Potus flavus, also known as the honey bear, is a rainforest mammal of the family Procyonidae related to the olingo, ringtail, cacomistle, raccoon, and coati. It is the only member of the genus Potos. Native to Central America and South America, this arboreal mammal is not very rare, though it is seldom seen by- Tsunami: ACK! TOO MANY WORDS! I'M DYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Fatespeaker: (*attacks Tsunami*) Shut up Tsunami. I think Starflight is very smart and awesome. Queen Coral: Bloop bleep blah. Orca, fire my lawyer. Ocra: (*gives her mom a look that says we don't have a lawyer*) Shadethrower: (*whacks both of them with his baseball bat*) Be quiet. Dragons are trying to watch the show. 'Kinkajou grabs Coconut and drags him onto the stage. ''' Coconut: Uh, what? Kinkajou: We are gunna play eet dat froot. Starflight: What did she say? Tsunami: You bozo! She said, "We are gunna play eet dat froot." Starflight: What's a froot? Fatespeaker: (*slaps herself because her so-called crush is an idiot*) Kinkajou: (*pulls out a reddish pinkish thing with lots of little seeds.*) Visionseeker: Straw-straw-straw................................................................taco? Hurricane: It's a strawberry, you idiot! Visionseeker: Too many Doritos. Snowdrift: (*nods*) Doritos are the cause of everything*) Azure: DORITOS??????? WHERE???????? Kinkajou: (*glares at the OCs for interrupting*) Kinkajou gives Coconut the strawberry and he shoves it up his....... nose? Kinkajou: You're supposed to EAT the froot. That's the ENTIRE point. Coconut: ??????????? Shade throws a baseball at them and they shut up. Kinkajou and Coconut run off the stage. Visionseeker looks at her scroll again and says somebody's name Vision: Next up issssssssssssssssss, Eclipse! Azure: Who? Eclipse: Um, me. Eclipse walks up to the stage and everyone stares at her because OOOOO PRETTY NEW PERSON OOOOO Shadowstriker: OOOOO PRETTY NEW PERSON OOOOO Shadethrower: Did you literally just say that out loud? Shadowstriker: ummmmmmmm no? Eclipse: Ummmm I'm gonna do ummmm majyk? Darkstalker: YOU STOLE MY ACT Eclipse: No I didn't. Maybe YOU stole MINE Snowflake: AAAAAHHHHH I LOST MY PHONE Wait what's a phone Arctic: Well, if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it. Foeslayer: NOOOOO NOT THE SONG PUNS Eclipse holds us a fedora that seemingly came out of nowhere and says "I will pull a rabbit out of this thingamabob. Everyone is suddenly bored and Turtle starts checking his Instagram and everyone else does the same. Eclipse reaches into the Fedora and pulls out a.............. wait what is that Shadowstriker: Wait what is that Shadethrower: Are you literally going to repeat everything Vissie types? Shadowstriker: Wait what Vissie is typing? Shadethrower: umm yeah she's writing this all down and turning it into a story Shadowstriker: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Eclipse throws the thingy at Shadowstriker and says "SHUT UP ALREADY" and then she says "I will make this taco disappear. OHHhhhhhhh so THAT'S what that thingy was. So everyone gets bored and Kestrel throws a banana at Eclipse. Peril throws burned bananas and Clay eats a banana. Eclipse says "Stop. Stop it," but nobody listens so she screams, raising her talons with cool looking majycal stuff sparking between them. '' Eclipse: EVERYBODY STOP IT ''Somebody out in the crowd screams "WHY SHOULD WE?!? YOU'RE HORRIBLE!!". Vision says "Shade. Take care of him,". "Gladly," Shade says while grabbing his metal baseball bat. Before Shade can get into the audience, Eclipse raises her talons above her head and dragon skeletons come out of the ground and start destroying the auditorium. "Noooooooo my precious auditorium!!! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT YOU KNOW" Vision screams at the skeletons. They don't listen so she screeches into the microphone "SHOW'S OVER EVERYBODY GO HOME" So, yep. The end. Hope you'll stick around for Part 3! (even though you probably won't) (part three: https://visions-random.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dragon_Talent_Show_Part_3)[[Category:The Dragon Talent Show]] Category:Fanfics